


Apple of My Eye

by Just__Sparks



Series: A Very Merthur October 2017 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bobbing for apples, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks
Summary: Arthur's sister Morgana was throwing a Halloween party, and for once, he chose to attend.





	Apple of My Eye

          Arthur Pendragon could not feel more out of place if he tried. His sister Morgana had insisted that he attend her latest party, of which, there were many. Normally, he avoided the festivities like the plague, mostly because he never knew a single soul there, except her best friend Gwen Smith. This time, however, he had allowed her coercion to break through his steadfast rule of steering clear of them all together.

  
          Deep within him, he had a niggling suspicion that perhaps something spectacular could happen. Although not one to put much faith in superstition, the persistent thought would not leave him, no matter what else he tried to think of. For that reason alone, he allowed her to convince him to bring a package of red plastic cups, as well as himself dressed in casual attire to her doorstep. When the door swung open, he was met with Gwen, who gave him a polite smile, before calling back to alert Morgana that he had arrived.

  
          As he stepped over the threshold of his sister's two bedroom cottage home, which took up space in a small wooded area at the outer edges of London, he was met with various scents permeating his nose. Behind him, Gwen closed the door, and began chattering away.

  
          "It's nice of you to come. Morgana and I were just discussing whether or not we'd have to go make a run for cups, should you not show up. Of course, she planned ahead, in case you chose not to come, but I'm glad you did."

  
          Hardly registering what Gwen was saying, despite the expectant looks she shot towards him, Arthur surveyed his immediate surroundings. He had never witnessed his sister's home before a party, except back when she had first purchased the home. Subtlety had never been Morgana's strong suit, by any means. However, it seemed while she may not exercise it much in her personality or her wardrobe, she definitely had whilst decorating for the impending fête.

  
          Opposite of the front door, a long table was covered with a variety of Halloween inspired treats, which someone had taken the time to put together. If Gwen's presence was anything to go by, she and Morgana would had been at it for a while. He knew that they could plan a party well enough on their own. After all, that was what she and Gwen had gone into business for, after they had both graduated Uni with their separate degrees. On the side, the best friends had begun the party planning business, which was met with mild success if one were being modest.

  
          Caught up in his appraisal of the room around him, Arthur was surprised when he felt a balloon collide his face. Jumping back immediately, he lost his grip of the cups within his grasp in the process. Once he had regained his balance, the blond looked around wildly for the source of his frustration. Blocked from his vision by a wall of balloons, Arthur spied long masculine fingers holding onto the monstrosity, attempting to tame the cornucopia of plastic air filled containers within his grasp.

  
          Before Arthur could spout out his indignation, he heard a deep male voice utter, "Shit!"

  
          Morgana's voice filtered from her kitchen, "Merlin, do try not to injure yourself or others."

  
          A groan of frustration exited the unknown man's lips, before the voice called back, "Bugger off, Morgana."

  
          Unsure of whether or not to offer assistance, Arthur was saved the trouble of deciding, when Merlin moved the balloons to the side, revealing he had in fact collided with a person. When his sapphire blue eyes met the azure ones standing before him, Arthur became suddenly aware that he was being stared at.

  
          "Fuck, I'm so sorry. I thought you were the bloody couch," the man named Merlin exclaimed not long after.

  
           Gwen, who had expected Arthur to remain a pillar of annoyed indifference, watched on with curiosity as his face broke out into a genuine grin for the first time since he had stepped into the house. He found he was surprised by this as well, but his expression didn’t betray his inner thoughts.

  
          "It happens, mate. If anyone should feel sorry though, it probably should be me. I can only imagine what could have gotten you in this mess in the first place. My sister is not one to enlist just anyone's help," Arthur explained as he picked up the package of cups he had dropped a minute before, then moving to place them on the table not far from them.

  
          "Sister? You must be Arthur then," Merlin replied, his eyes taking on a slightly different quality than before.

  
          If Arthur were the assuming kind, he would say that he had suddenly garnered the attention of his newest acquaintance for an entirely different reason other than mere familial connections. However, he had always felt assuming did more harm than good, especially if one were to be wrong. Pursing his lips, he wondered what Morgana could have possibly told this stranger about him.

  
          "Whatever Morgana's told you is-"

  
          "Spot on. Arthur would you be a dear and help Merlin with these balloons? I fear he might actually injure himself putting them up without your help. I would ask Gwen, but she's a good bit shorter than either of you," Morgana voiced as she walked into the living room.

  
          Glancing from his sister to Merlin, Arthur found himself agreeing before he had much of a chance to analyze the situation further. Trailing the lanky man, the younger Pendragon sibling kept the balloons from colliding with anything else in the room. Smirking, Morgana watched with pleasure as she witnessed the pair working together, while Gwen seemed to be slightly flabbergasted. In the time she had known Arthur, which was longer than most, he had never willingly agreed to help with anything that his sister clearly wanted, without bickering with her about it first at least.

  
          When the doorbell rang out again, Gwen tore herself away from watching Arthur and Merlin, reluctantly. Walking toward the door, she opened it, and found herself face to face with an unknown man.

  
          "Hello, is this Morgana's Halloween party?" the man asked, his brown eyes never leaving her face.

  
          A blush crept up onto her cheeks involuntarily as she grasped for words. That is, until Morgana came to her aid.

  
          "Lance! I'm so glad you could make it. Arthur is going to be thrilled that there's at least one person he knows here. Come on in!" she invited, as she had slid up to Gwen's side.

  
          Smiling politely, Gwen stepped aside to allow the newest arrival to step over the threshold. Lance's eyes lingered on hers kindly, before treading past her, his arms laden with bags of salty snacks. After he dropped his contribution to the festivities, Lance found his childhood best mate beside him, grinning at his arrival.

  
          "It's good to see you, Arthur," Lance declared, before he embraced the aforementioned man in a brief hug.

  
         When they stepped away from each other, Arthur responded, "You too. I didn't know you were coming. Morgana never mentioned."

  
          "That would be my doing. I asked her to keep it under wraps until I arrived," Lance admitted, before his eyes slid past Arthur towards Merlin.

  
          Lifting a hand, Lance waved at the lanky man behind Arthur, who gave him a warm smile and wave in return. At the gesture, Arthur eyed Lance carefully.

  
          "You know Merlin?" he asked, his voice having gone down a few notches so that only Lance was able to hear him.

  
          "Yes. He and I both were in the same classes at Uni. He's in the medical field as well. Did Morgana not introduce the two of you yet?"

  
          "Not formally, no. I was under the impression he was more of her lackey, what with him helping her with the decorations and all."

  
          Lance chuckled, then replied, "That's Merlin for you. He'll help anyone if he can. You wouldn't know it, but he's one of the brightest minds this side of London. He put myself and our other classmates to shame a good bit of the time we attended school together. That is, when he could arrive on time. The man seems to be unaware that the conception of time exists."

  
          Taking in the new information, Arthur continued to watch Merlin with slightly more interest now.

  
          "He sounds like the decent sort. My only question is, if he's so smart, why on earth would he willingly associate with my harpy of a sister?" Arthur joked, which earned him a slap not seconds later.

  
          Apparently he hadn't been nearly as quiet as he thought.

  
          "Contrary to your belief, Arthur, I do have friends who enjoy my company," Morgana retorted, with no real heat.

  
          Despite his protestations, he and Morgana had been fairly close for the duration of their lives. Each having different mothers, both of whom had died early on, brought them together. Uther, their father, far too caught up in his work to give them the time of day, was another factor that contributed to their closeness. Though they bickered, as most siblings do, the familiarity with each other lent them to be closer than most. In regards towards family, they were nearly all each other had.

  
          "More like minions who've been bribed," he retorted, which received a scoff.

  
          Before a reply can be made however, the doorbell rings once again, signalling that more guests have appeared.

* * *

          An hour later, the party was in full swing, with at least twenty people or more filling the small home. Arthur had lost count after about the fifteenth person had entered. Feeling the odd man out, he chose to nonchalantly cling to Lance's side, as he was one of three people there which he knew quite well. Otherwise, everyone around him were complete strangers. Merlin, of course, was the exception.

  
          After Lance's explanation of him, Arthur found that his eyes were drawn towards the man even more. Contrary to what Lance had said, the blond still had his suspicions about Merlin. For one, he simply did not seem to stand still for more than a minute, which most would attribute towards his profession, as those in the medical field rarely had a chance to sit while on the clock. Arthur, of course, saw it as an annoyance, if nothing else. For two, he seemed to smile at just about everybody, which was unnatural, even for someone as sweet as Gwen. For three, as soon as they had finished with the balloons, Merlin refused to look Arthur in the eyes. It did not take long for him to ascertain that for whatever reason, he was being avoided.

  
          It was not until two hours after his arrival that Arthur came into close proximity with the dark haired man again. Hushed voices caught Arthur's attention, just outside of the kitchen, which caused him to stop where he stood. Owing to the fact that the music out in the living room was so loud, he could hardly glean much more than a few words here and there. However, after multiple minutes of standing there, he was sure that the two speaking in the shut up room were definitely Merlin and Morgana.

  
Up until now, Arthur had considered a variety of reasons why Merlin had been at the house seemingly for a good stretch of time before he had showed up. None of them had touched on the idea of the man being involved with his sister, until now. Perhaps, he mused, that was why Morgana had been a bit more insistent than normal that he attend her annual Halloween party; she wished to introduce her new boyfriend.

  
          All too soon, before his thoughts can go any further, someone bursted through the shuttered double doors. Thrown back out of view of whoever had exited, Arthur witnessed Morgana step out into the living room. Moving to where he could better hear her, he found himself drawn forward, putting himself in the view of anyone in the kitchen. Sure enough, when he looked over, Merlin was piddling about refilling chip bowls as if he owned the place. As if he felt himself being stared at, Merlin looked up and swiftly glanced away from Arthur the second he noticed him.

  
          Having half a mind to speak with him, Arthur made to move that way, until Morgana's voice brushed away that thought with the simple phrase, "Let the games begin." 

  
Moments later, he felt her small hands latch onto his left arm, pulling him in the direction of the living room.

  
          "You too, Merlin," she called airly behind her as she led Arthur into the populated area of her home.

  
          With the help of Lance, Gwen had drug out a huge water trough to the center of the room, filled with water and apples.

  
          "Alright everyone. We're all adults here. This game is going to be a twist on the classic bobbing for apples. Think spin the bottle Halloween style. On the bottom of each one, there will be a color. There are only two of every kind, so whoever has the same color as you, will be the person you have to kiss once everyone has an apple. Keeping up with tradition, my younger brother Arthur will go first!"

  
          Involuntarily, he glanced around the room and noticed that Merlin looked a bit green in the face. While everyone else seemed to have no problem with this, Arthur and Merlin both balked at the idea. Glancing back at Morgana, who had been looking towards Merlin too, Arthur wondered what was going on. Even before he noticed the self-satisfied smirk on her face, he was entirely certain that she was up to something.

  
          "Morgana," he hissed, just loud enough for her to hear.

  
          "Trust me, little brother, you'll thank me later," she assured, only loud enough for him to hear.

  
          Arthur snorted at the idea, but after being put in the spotlight, he knew that he wouldn't back down. Although he had nothing to prove, the blond went forward anyways, even allowing Morgana to hold his hands behind his back as he dipped his head down towards the water. A minute or so later, as everyone watched on, he sunk his teeth into one. Bringing himself back to his feet, he was met with polite clapping as a smirk of his own firmly etched itself into his face.

  
           One by one, everyone went. Some took longer than others, and soon enough, everyone had an apple. When Morgana instructed, everyone looked at the bottom of their fruit, and began pairing up. As people milled about, Arthur happened to catch sight of the bottom of Merlin's apple, noticing with a gut dropping feeling that they had been paired up. When the lanky man noticed Arthur's reaction, he too looked as if he had bitten into a lemon.

  
           Sidling up to his side, Arthur coughed awkwardly.

  
          "So, uh, should we just get this over with?" Arthur suggested as he shuffled his feet to and fro awkwardly.

  
          "Right, of course," came the reply.

  
          Chucking the apple onto an arm chair nearby, Arthur turned to face Merlin, who seemed more nervous than even he. With precise movements though, despite his obvious unease, the raven haired man moved forward. When his face was close enough that there were mere inches between them, Merlin reached up and placed his hands tenderly on either side of Arthur's face, while the blond remained transfixed by the dark blue eyes that were a breath from him.

  
          "Is this okay?" Merlin murmured, his voice shaky, despite his steady gaze.

  
          "Yes," Arthur breathed, as he reached up to lock his hands around Merlin's neck, realizing that the man in front of him was slightly taller.

  
          A few heartbeats later, Arthur felt soft lips and stubble pressed against his face tentatively. Having prepared for it, he responds by putting pressure against them. For a moment he wonders how long they would have to do this before Morgana would deem it having been enough. However, with each second that ticked by, he worried less about that, and more about the warmth that was building up inside of him with every passing moment.

  
          Soon, the world fell away, and Arthur no longer felt present in the room. Rather, he felt as if he had found what it seemed he didn't even know he was searching for all along. Memories bombarded his mind, as if they were reminding him that they were there, just lying beneath the surface of his awareness. With each breath he took, the part of himself that he had never quite understood, made more sense than ever.

  
          When he opened his eyes, the man whom had been a stranger to him minutes before, was no longer that. Breaking into a large grin, he pulled himself as close to the man as physically possible, whilst sighing deeply into the embrace, "Merlin."

  
          "I've missed you, too, clotpole," the sorcerer mumbled softly, holding on just as tightly, as he buried his head into Arthur's shoulder.

  
          Perhaps, Arthur thought, this hadn't been the worst Halloween party ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I began this story with the intention of a different ending, but here we are. Hope someone enjoys!


End file.
